Safe Again
by Hannanball13
Summary: When Mary is taken by an off-the-wall witness she finds herself trapped, hanging upside down with a good reason to be afraid in her gut. Her peace of mind was disintegrating by the second hanging from that groaning ceiling. She needed Marshall to make her feel safe again. She just hoped she wouldn't get in his way. "Fix-it" Fiction- Post "All's Well that Ends"
1. Hanging on Her Fears

**This was just an idea. It could be more, but I already have a lot of other fics. This was more of a way to force inspiration, but I like it very much and wouldn't mind adding to it occasionally. **

**Please read, looking for suspense and intensity, if you don't like it I can wrap it up quickly. I guess I was looking for a way to fill the void that was left when Forty Weeks was completed. **

**WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE!**

**Enjoy **** I appreciate your interest!**

It felt like her head was about to explode, the blood rushed quickly to her skull and her eyes were forced shut, no matter how much she struggled she couldn't open them. The rope was wound tightly around her already achy ankles, and her feet were thumping angrily for better circulation. Her hair fell around her face, so that she could feel it on her forehead, the sweat causing it to stick to her cheeks and mix with the frustrated tears falling inversely to her hairline. She tried to mask her sobs and sniffles, as a cold chill burst through her body. She gnawed on her bottom lip, consoling herself with reassuring thoughts and hopes of being rescued.

She swallowed, but it was nearly impossible for gravity was working against her. Her nose burned- it was dry wherever she was. She could feel her cellphone pressing against her thigh, but she couldn't grab it, the ropes were bound just as tightly, if not tighter- around her wrists. The blindfold was loose, but impossible to budge unless she began flailing.

Inspector Shannon couldn't hear anything but the pounding in her own ears. But, she could feel nobody was around. Not even Marshall.

"_On second thought, you shouldn't go alone." _He had said, but she had anyway. And now she was in this mess.

"_Blow off, doofus. We've been through this what feels like a million times already." _And she had left, and now she realized it had been a mistake.

"I should have listened." She choked, scolding herself under her breath.

The mound in her stomach was heavy and round, pushing on places she had never felt it push before. It was harder to breathe, and even without the normal, upright pressure on her bladder, she still had that familiar urge.

She was hanging upside down. And Marshall wasn't there.

She shuddered as the sounds of her phone worked their way into her already busy ear drums.

And then she cried, cried and heaved, spitting and sputtering for breath.

The smells were musty and gag worthy, she must have been in a basement, she thought.

This was all of her fault. She had done this to herself. She had to start listening to Marshall, even if she didn't want to.

"_Jacob Walker, twenty-five years old, flight risk and quite frankly a bit of a scumbag."_

"_Delia?!" _Mary had laughed surprised. "_What'd he do to upset you? Kick a kitten?" _

"_No, Mary._" She replied adamantly. "_The man is a creep and he's one screw up shy of being kicked out of the program. First, he experimented running a meth lab in his own basement, blew up the house- where his wife and children were staying. It's about a wonder they even made it out alive. Needless to say, he relocated here and hopefully those poor girls are lounging in the Bahamas… Somewhere far away from that bastard.._"

"_Pregnancy hormones getting to you, Parmalee?_" Mary chuckled, patting her playfully on the shoulder and then scoffing. "_Don't worry,_ _I can handle him." _

"_Well, just be careful." _

"_Yes, Mare. Please be cautious with this one. If it were up to me…_" He scratched his head nervously, entering from the depths of his office.

"_It __**is**__ up to you, __**chief.**__" _She winked, with a condescending grin. "_But, there's no taming me." _She added proudly.

"_When it comes to taming you, Inspector it's more than a challenge- but, in all seriousness. Keep your arms at your side, your jacket buttoned and don't provoke him." _

"_You think a jacket's going to cover this? I'm giant already_!"

"_Mary. Please…"_ He implored. "_After you rendezvous with Walker, I'll be there in one half an hour_." Marshall Mann swiped the hair from her face. "_Just wait for me." _He shot her a genuine smile.

"_Whatever, Chief Mann." _She had teased.

_Oh you're one of these. _He had muttered, letting her in.

She didn't remember anything after that, the drugging, the tying up, and the hanging. Walker knew what he had been doing when he hung her by her feet; they were wrapped thoroughly around her ankles and down her feet. Mary wanted Marshall.

"_Did I just hear you correctly?_"

"_Unless you're deaf._" She cringed. "_What? You don't agree?" _She questioned, Norah on her lap. The two year old bounced happily, unknowing of the conversation and completely innocent.

"_I think that's… great._" He answered confusedly.

"_Marshall, you don't want to?" _She had asked, nearly in tears.

Mary had begun screaming, she hadn't even realized, but she was—just screaming. It felt like she was choking on her own breaths, and she began to swing, wanting nothing more than to be unblindfolded and know her surroundings.

A door slammed, and loud shouting was heard over the calls of fear and agony.

_Shut the fuck up, bitch! _

It wasn't Jake Walker who growled, but another man who moved across the room so that his cologne pushed past her and filled her nostrils. The sobs still escaped her mouth, just not as forcefully and sharply. But, it didn't matter. It had already angered this stranger.

_Shut you're fucking trap you pregnant whore! _He hollered, smacking her with a blunt object in her chest, causing her to cry out in pain louder than her weeping and her eyes to finally fly open.

"P-p-please! Please not—

_STOP talking! Tex, will murder me! _The man screeched.

Mary could feel her brow furrow; even upside down the expression must have been quizzical. "Who's T-T-Tex?!" She tried, perhaps in attempt to find her Marshal instinct once more.

_SHUT UP! _

"O-Okay! But, p-please. Don't hit me ag-again!" She quivered.

She could practically hear him break. His voice softened, still shaky with what seemed to have been unintended rage. _I don't wanna hit ya, honey. _He replied breathily. _I don't think the things __**he **__thinks. I'd rather let ya go. I'd rather see ya walk away. _He began mumbling and Mary could hear him pacing back and forth.

"Y-you can l-let me g-go. You can let m-me go." She half begged, attempting to repeat herself more convincingly, but failing. "I w-won't let Tex hurt you. I h-have that p-pull. I c-can bring y-you somewhere s-safe." Mary could hear him running his fingers through his hair and his exhalations which were raspy and labored.

_Ain't anybody able to hide from Tex. _His voice trembled and he gulped. _Nobody, I tell ya. He has the feds wrapped around his finger. The last Marshal who fucked with him ended up in this very basement, honey. And he didn't walk up 'dem stair alive. Tex don't fuck around, and he don't let me fuck around. You just keep your mouth shut and I'll make sure Tex don't get a hold of ya and hurt ya too bad. _She felt his fingers move her hair to the side, something only Marshall was allowed to do without consequences. _You's a pretty one, huh?_

Mary shuddered forcefully, her bottom lip no longer in her control as her sobs tried to start up again. As one eked out, she could feel his breath against her face, hot and gut wrenching. _I'll try to keep him from ya. But, that's only if ya don't make a peep. Ya hear me? _

"Y-yes. I hear you." She gave in, feeling bile in her throat and the force in her stomach piling up harder against her chest fluttering in agitation.

The man caressed her cheek with what had probably been the same object he had struck her with. _That's a good girl. I'll take care of ya, and 'dis kid. You jus' keep quiet._ And he pressed his giant paw to her stomach. Mary shook, with rage and terror.

She heard his footsteps, creaking up the stairs and the door slam.

The floorboards above her groaned and closer to her feet there was a startled holler. _You better not have fucked with her, Jack!_

_I ain't done nothin', Tex. She was makin' noise so I went down and quieted her a bit._

_Quieted her? What the fuck did I tell you?! I told you not to talk to her, I told you to keep your fucking paws off of her! And what the hell did you do!? You went and disobeyed me! _Mary heard the smaller footsteps, advancing toward whoever had been near her. And then a slam. _I warned you, you fucking buffoon! _

The gunshots echoed through her eardrums, and every instinct that had been hammered into her aching brain was gone and she was screaming again, hard and loud. And then she was flailing, shaking and trembling, the feeling in her gut roared with fiery resistance, but she maintained the panic, swinging by her ankles even as the ropes became so tights she could feel the blood running toward her thighs. Mary felt the draft from a window nearby, and the cool air hit her face. She still howled, now in pain as well as alarm. The basement steps creaked for a second time and the intensity of the flutter of her heart increased just so that she gave herself one more final flail. The wall was concrete, damp and sticky and her head struck the brick hard enough for her eyes to shut again underneath the blindfold and added to the darkness, were fireworks. The last things she felt was her body fall limp as an elbow drove into her face.

**I hope you enjoyed. **

**Please review and tell what you think! Continue?**


	2. Tough Negotiations

**Thank you for those who have read! Hope to gain more readers with another update! Hope you enjoy! Yes, unfortunately Abigail might take a larger role in this than all of you hope, but the drama is just so juicy with her involved! **

**Will they ever find Mary? Will that Walker character get his ass kicked? **

**Hope you enjoy!**

The inspector was enraged, and shaking so hard from trying to maintain composure.

_And I'll tell you something, Marshal Mann. She won't ever be able to look at you again. She'll always remember how you weren't there, how you didn't find her, how you just left her to hang there, waiting for that little bastard child in her to die. _

"**Hanging?**" Marshall replied. "She's **hanging**? Where the hell is she, Jake?! Where did you bring Inspector Shannon!?" His panic was so entirely obvious; he gripped the edges of the table so hard his knuckles were turning white. "Your WITSEC agreement is done! You're out of the program, do you hear me?!"

_You know, you think you're so fucking intimidating. But, you're not. You see, you should prepare yourself, because she isn't going to be the same when I get done with her. _

"If you so much as look at her funny I'll…!" Marshall pointed menacingly, so close he could see the crazy in Walker's eyes.

_I don't know what she is to you, Marshal. But, something tells me she isn't just an inspector…_

Marshall cringed, glancing upward as the interrogation room door flung open. "Marshall, I need you in here for a moment."

He shook his head at Detective Chaffee. "Not right now."

"No. _Now! _Marshall, we have a lead on Mary!" She stated calmly, staring Marshall in his pools of fear.

He pushed Abigail back to leave the room; he had her by the shoulders. "What's the lead?"

"Walker has a bunker or some sort of safe house located in the proximity of his home. It has to be close according to the cops on the scene, because any further than a six mile radius, he wouldn't have been able to get back in time to play dumb when you arrived at his place. We just have to find it."

"I'll go." He answered quickly, attempting to shove past her.

"No! You stay here. Only you know Jake, Marshall. You need to continue the interrogation. Mary may be in danger, but you have to trust me to handle this- I know I've given you every reason not to, but I can locate her, and you have to get more information out of Walker." She was adamant, holding his chest in that familiar way she always had in their relationship when it was necessary to calm him. Coincidentally, it wasn't odd that his panic was being caused by Mary. And Abigail never failed to mention that in the midst of their failure at engagement.

"_Abigail, I, in all honesty was working late! I don't understand why you always and absurdly jump to the conclusion that I was with Mary!_" He had hollered back at her suspicion.

"_How am I supposed to believe you? How am I supposed to watch you come in late every night and trust that you aren't screwing around?_" She had her hands on her hips, her red hair was tied up and her shirt was roomy, unflattering to her figure.

" _I don't know, because you're __**supposed **__to! Because you love me. Because I'm __**marrying**__you!_" Marshall took a step back.

"_I'm sorry, Marshall. But, I just can't believe you." _

"_That's a shame._" He could only say.

Marshall shook his head. "Fine. But, Abigail. _You _get Mary, _you_ bring her back. No one else touches her, is that clear?"

"Of course." She replied.

"_What made you change your mind._" He wondered, yawning and wrapping his fingers around Norah's foot, enjoying the sight of how small she still was in comparison to him even at two years old. She was fast asleep, snoozing on Mary's lap, her head resting on her chest.

"_I wasn't aware my mind had to be changed._" She replied innocently.

"_So, you're saying, you would have went through with all over again? With or without me?_"

"_Probably not. I guess if you have to have a reason, it was you. You changed my mind._ _I know you won't let anything happen to me. You're too much of a poindexter to put me in harm's way._" She grinned.

"I promised her I wouldn't let anything hurt her anymore." His head fell in disappointment. "Look what I've done now." As Abigail left, slightly off putted by his statement, he re-entered the interrogation room, flinging the door shut so loudly that Walker jumped from his chair. "Alright, Jake- I can beat the hell out of you or we can talk it out. Which will it be?"

_You and I both know those feds behind that window aren't gonna let you lay a finger on me. _

"What if I told you, old Craig from the F.B.I. changed his mind, and changed it fast?" Marshall studied the face of the psycho in front of him, enjoying the look of surprise. "That's right, Jake. Craig Hanson cracked, and ratted you out in the process. I got you on drug charges and that nasty prostitution ring you have running on that avenue in Albany. You think you're so clever because you flew under the radar every couple months to New York, but we looked up some of your old records, your alias is Grant "Tex" Cooke." He slammed a few security photos Detective Chaffee had sent him via e-mail the night before this chaos ensued, obviously of Walker and a few of his buddies making their way through airport security. "It's been ten years for you in the program, just long enough for us to let you fly solo, but you had to have known we would figure this out eventually. You're facing a few pretty hefty lawsuits, your girls are not very happy with you. I mean come on, Jake. If you're going to sell ladies on the corner, make sure you treat them right, huh?" Marshall Mann was out of his comfort zone, it had been too long since his last interview with a witness, and even longer since his last interrogation of a criminal. Being Chief had some downsides, the biggest one for Marshall was the lack of fieldwork the boss had the opportunity to get his hands on. But, it was a must that he be conducting this aspect of the investigation, for he had everything about Walker memorized. His former contacts, his families location, what the Marshal was most disgusted about was the amount of effort he had put in to create this mess of illegality and none of it had gone into finding his kids. They meant nothing to the man sitting across from him and everything to Marshall Mann.

Jake Walker's eyes narrowed. _That don't mean I'll be telling you where we put that little bitch you're searching for. _

"There's no need. Detective Chaffee discovered your bunker not too far from that slime hole you call a home. Cops are currently invading as we speak and Inspector Shannon will be located faster than your drug buddies can blink." He was lying; they hadn't been entirely sure where that bunker was located. They only knew it existed, and they didn't even know if Mary was being hidden there.

_I applaud you, Marshal. But, unfortunately that isn't where your little bitch is. _Walker glanced at his watch. _About forty-three minutes ago, amidst all of this excitement, Inspector Shannon has been relocated by those slowly blinking drug buddies of mine. _

Marshall Mann shuddered. "Whatever you have planned, you better be prepared to face the consequences, Jake. You're already in a hole too deep for a scumbag like you to claw out of." He said shaken and a little beat. "There is another thing you need to know. You've already wrecked your life, but Governor Cuomo in New York contacted me earlier with information about a few busts you were in on- Your former step-daughter was one of your whores in the city, and she sure does have a lot to say about Daddy Jake. It seems she's been around talk you may not have wanted someone with a lengthy memory and sharp wit to have heard. Your name will be all over the media, as well as all thirty-eight of your men who are in on this. That might, I don't know, cause a few guys to give themselves up. All of the scores you owe will come to light and if you do manage to get yourself out of this- which is highly doubtful- you'll be a dead man as soon as your feet hit the concrete outside of this building."

_So, what? You want to toss me a deal? Or are you talking a big game thinking I'll tell you where that knocked up skank you love so much is? _

"I swear to God, if you don't give me a good enough reason not to, I'll bash your brains in on that wall over there!" He gestured to the white brick taking a step forward, but stopped as he felt his phone vibrate. Marshall Mann dug it out of his pocket,

"Chief Mann." He croaked into the speaker.

"She's not here." Detective Chaffee said, sighing. "We've looked everywhere."

"Is there a basement, a cellar, any sort of expanse anywhere in the house that shouldn't be there?" He hoped, leaning against the second chair in the room.

"I said we've looked _everywhere_." Chaffee repeated over the phone. "She's not here, Marshall."

He dropped the device onto the table, shoving it across the room as if it were in his way and stepped closer to Walker. "Your time is up." Marshall shouted, taking him by the throat. "**Tell me where Inspector Shannon is!**" He ordered, hanging him to the hard wall, squeezing his lymph nodes.

_Maybe if you ask nicely. _He choked, before Marshall let him crumple to ground to give him a swift kick in his groin.

"Marshall!" A familiar voice called out in anger. "You stop that right now!" The hands of Stan McQueen wrapped tightly around his wrist and he was shoved from the room. "What the hell's going on?!" He screamed. "What happened to Mary?" He asked the Inspector, and added. "I'm here to help."

**Hope you enjoyed!  
Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Relocation and Failed Escape

**Hey, here's another update! When will our Mary get out of this pickle? **

**Just to clear everything up-**

Memories = Quotations with italicized phrases, ex. "_Hope you enjoy._"

Suspect dialogue= Just italicized, no quotes, ex. _Hope you enjoy_

Her lap was damp, but she could breathe again. Pain shot through her face and her head and she was beginning to think she was going to be sick, but she attempted a gulp to keep her insides from screaming, and tried to calm her raging heart in consideration of the little guy trapped in her confused womb. She noticed, she wasn't upside down anymore, but there was a slight change to her equilibrium- she was moving. Wherever she lay, was in motion and she could feel her body tingle with relief at the feeling of being in a normal position.

It was uncomfortable and wreaked of vomit and urine, so much so her gag reflex went into overdrive before she had a chance to hold her breath, she vomited. Mary didn't dare scream, too afraid at where she was going to end up. Her head throbbed harder than before as she attempted to look around, and she felt blood dribbling through her hair and the stickiness of what had already dried. The space was tight, and the fabric against her, it scratched and burned at her already sensitive skin and she wanted nothing more than to feel sorry for herself. But, she had come to terms with the fact that this had all been her fault.

The movement halted and so did her thoughts as she rolled to the opposite side of the smelly encasing, bashing her hand into a metal bar. She didn't appreciate the light that filtered in as she heard a loud and obnoxious screech.

She had been in a trunk.

Suddenly, she was angry. But, there was a change in her misery- she could see. Mary was looking right up at the face of a man feeling equally as awful and perhaps a little guilty.

_I'm sorry, lady. I didn't sign up for this. _He said, shoving his arms around her and lifting her from the small space.

She couldn't speak. She was too shocked and absolutely horrified as this kid's knees nearly buckled when they arrived to steps. Mary glanced up at him every now and then, as he struggled to get her wherever she was being taken. It wasn't long until she had broken out into tears when she saw where they were going.

It was a gadget so disgusting in its existence, Mary choked for any words to say. Another woman already hung the way she assumed she had been in her previous entrapment - she was unmoving and silent even as they approached another getup, fashioned with a hook and at the ready – more rope to bind her now blistered and stinging ankles. She was screaming now. "Please, kid. Not upside down! Please…." She begged, crying into him. "I'll do anything. _Anything!_" She hollered at the top her lungs. Mary squirmed, swinging her long arms furiously, even as they were tied together- her middle was heavy and difficult to be stealthy with. She was tiring quickly, but managed to flail her legs just the right way to make the young man's knees give out. She yelled in pain as she felt the concrete floor hit her tail bone, and she winced as she struggled to get up, barely motile with her feet still loosely tied. She should have known the stairs would be a challenge, hopping through the aching pains in her body, and trying not to shout. It was the third step, when a force on her arm yanked her back down and provided no support for how she fell back. She was on her back, sputtering for air and waiting with her eyes shut tightly.

_You bitch! I was trying to be nice to you! _He growled, taking a handful of her hair and yanking her across the floor. Mary cried out in pain, feeling the prompt, rapid waves in her belly as she screamed at the top of her lungs. From within her he moved, swirling and vigorous in her insides, apparently irritated by her strenuous howls and unappreciative movement. She imagined this kid would be just like Marshall, and he was already doing a very good job at giving her hell for all that she did. She was exhausted and winding down more than she should have been. _You deserve it now._ He spat.

Mary could feel the new man winding rope around her bloody ankles, tighter than before. And then she heard the crank, felt the dirty ground move beneath her and slowly she was upside down once more, hanging again- her hair was in her eyes and the tiny human was heavy in her gut and tight on her chest. He gripped her wrists, crushing them in his grasp, snarling underneath his breath phrases Mary could not decipher as the blood was rushing to her head again.

"_Marshall, you know I'm not romantic, right?_" Mary asked carefully, stepping toward him while he sat with Norah on his lap. The little girl watched tentatively toward the TV, mesmerized by the flashing colors of the cartoon he had put on to entertain her. It had been a long day. They had checked on old cases, instated a new witness and chatted with Stan about a former witness wanting to bail on the agreement.

"_Of course, and I never expect you to be." _He teased.

"_And you know I don't get excited over much, right?" _She wondered, now sitting beside him.

"_Yes, Mare. I know you well_." Marshall responded with pride.

"_Well, I'm pregnant. So it worked." _She said. He had immediately put the baby down and grabbed her in an embrace. She had smiled while he could not see her, but quickly let it fade before he extended his arms to take a good look at her expression.

"_We can do this, Mare." _He said with a smile. "_I know we can._"

She watched the man leave, and peeked over at the other woman. "Hey! You!" Mary began to quiver and heave. "I don't know if you can hear me! Can you hear me?!" She hollered at the unresponsive woman beside her. "How does this even happen? How in the fuck does this even happen!?" She shrieked. "It's the universe, I tell ya! I get engaged, I get happy, I get pregnant and the world fucks me over! Now, instead of sitting in my cushy office chair, enjoying some shitty decaf coffee and being battered with muffins by Delia and safety protocol by my fiancé, I'm _hanging upside down _and getting the shit kicked out of me!"

She hadn't meant to vocalize all of it, but it had happened and she half expected the warm, nasty breath of another man to fill her nostrils and another blunt object to slam across any part of her body, but nothing happened. All but a low groan could be heard from the lady beside her, but she didn't come to and Mary found herself disappointed.

Mary could feel the heavy burning sensation in her lungs making her light headed and her vision went spotty. She heaved in great gulps of air, slowly letting the fatigue due to the overtaxing win the battle and her eyes closed. Whether she passed out, or fell asleep it didn't matter- she was escaping from this for a little while.

**Please review and tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Tolling Rescue

**A few different points of view in this chapter, but hopefully it is what you have been waiting for!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

"Marshall, we have another lead. Except this time, we have a call describing a woman exactly like Mary being carried into a house known for trouble." Stan gestured for him to come quickly, but Marshall was already moving, quicker than he ever had.

"How do we know it's not a set-up?" He questioned nervously, running his fingers through his hair, cringing at the sweat and goo that covered his hand from the days of not showering.

"Let's just say we have eight Marshal's surrounding the place, they're not moving until _you _give them the 'go ahead'! Delia insisted that she help, and is already on her way to the scene. We're getting Mary out, Marshall. I know of it this time."

"I don't want to provoke his men, Stan! Do you really think we can approach this-this way, I don't want to risk—

"Marshall!" Stan gripped his shoulder. "This is a sticky situation; we're taking it by storm. Mary wouldn't want it any other way." He reassured. "We have twenty minutes to get there before they go ahead without orders as per my command! Now get your ass in the truck, because it is imperative that you're the one who extracts Mary. She's not going to trust anyone else. We suspect she's been blindfolded, strung up and beaten. It's not going to be pretty, Chief. Do you think you can handle it?" The bald headed man looked up at the other cross Marshal sternly.

"Yes. I can."

"Then, Marshal, let's go get our Mary." Stan coaxed, dragging him by the arm.

XXX

Mary heard shouting, and began to swing frantically at the sound of gun fire and ruckus from nearby. She was crying now, crying harder than she ever had before.

_Are we bein' surrounded? What the fuck!? _

Her heart thudded crazily in her tight chest, but she continued to weep. The sounds of boots against the floor boards above her had her crazy and ready to scream. Surrounded by who? She flailed toward the wall, hearing a loud 'snap' and she hit the floor with a 'thud', the blindfold slid partially from her face, but was still obstructing her view of the stairs. She was too afraid to move, she stayed on the ground, trying to maintain even breaths.

XXX

"Everyone's storming on Chief Mann's count!" Delia shouted from a cracked window a few miles away from the scene. She rested her hands on the mound in her middle, heart pounding and hands shaking. "Y'all better be ready… Anythin' can happen." She muttered under her breath. The few Marshals that had arrived were readying their weapons, and anticipation filled the dry air. They were separated into two specific groups. One group was detailed with picking off those who chose not to cooperate; the others were detailed with flanking Marshall and Stan when it came to the location and rescue of the 'unidentified U.S. Marshal being held in captivity'. The local police had done an exemplary job keeping Mary's identity a secret this time having been scolded sharply by Marshall. There had been quite a bit of badge flashing and hollering, of which Delia had seen most of. It had been much longer and much more delicate of a situation when she was kidnapped long ago and Delia hadn't been there to worry.

She picked up her cellphone, sticking out from her jacket pocket. "Chief Mann. Yes, it's Delia. We're all set, ready when you get here." She closed the phone, chucking it onto the empty passenger's seat. To Mary's chagrin, the two had been paired together when Marshall received the Chief position. They both didn't like to admit they enjoyed each other's company. An empty slushy cup lay on the floor in the backseat of the vehicle, the same one Delia had told Mary to dispose of days ago. There were also a few fast food wrappers in between the seats, but Delia could be blamed for a few of those. She was absolutely certain Mary wasn't the best woman to be giving her pregnancy advice or the one encouraging her to consume the many processed foods that had passed her lips these past few weeks, but they had had a hell of a time. Delia knew Mary would never admit that they had a blast together; then again, maybe Delia didn't want to either.

They were a dynamic duo, perhaps not as in sync with each other as Marshall and Mary were, but they had an effective partnership. They hadn't had much trouble with any of their joint witnesses, and even if they had, they'd handle it gracefully. It seemed their peers, as well as their witnesses sometimes scoffed at the pair, both sporting pants suits, verging into the point in their pregnancies where it would be necessary to purchase maternity clothes, or sport leggings as Mary favored doing. No one took them seriously and they both resented that, if only they had seen them before this all had gotten so complicated. They had been unstoppable and Marshall was proud to call them his best inspectors, even going as far as introducing them as the 'Best Partnership ABQ WITSEC Had Ever Seen'. But, everyone knew that was an overstatement. After all, it had been Mary and Marshall who had- had the longest, and most successful run together.

Marshall had been in deep since Delia had announced her pregnancy shortly after Mary stopped trying to hide hers. He claimed it was nothing, but it obviously was. It couldn't have been easy to find two replacements for their impending maternity leaves. That's why he was letting them bend the rules as of late, because he couldn't afford to lose his two most experienced Inspectors from the field and correctly train another two to carry the workload they did. Now, this mess had ensued and nothing felt like it was going to be okay again, especially with Mary out of commission prematurely, and Delia skeptical to break in another Marshal. It was bound to happen eventually though, as Inspector Parmalee had married that Summer to a man from ABQ P.D and they seemed truly in love. It must have been in the water, as Mary had accepted Marshall's proposal to wed (eventually), although she never wore the ring. It was unwritten that they were together and would remain that way through thick and thin. This seemed like the thickest of it all to the entire ABQ WITSEC office who had been awaiting Marshall's breakdown throughout the whole process of the investigation.

Delia was relieved as the roar of another engine approached, and Marshall and Stan's faces shone sternly through the windshield. They peeked into the crack of the driver's side window for any warnings, but only received a shudder and the scolding of the lady Marshal inside, "Director McQueen, Chief Mann, that's a hell hole down that road, and I don't want our Mary in there for another moment. So do me a favor," The misty eyed woman sighed, "Go get my partner."

XXX

He clutched his gun, approaching the houses back screen door. He heard shouting, and screaming.

_We have trouble coming up the front and back! You Bastards get ready! _

The sound of gunfire filled the air and Stan shouted from another room, taking down a gnarly man and signaling for a few backup. "Marshall! Go for it!"

He looked around, heaving in large gulps of the musty air. Marshall saw many unopened doors, afraid to release any minions of Walkers; he shook, turning the knob of a door, leading to a stairway. Marshall Mann leaned down the steps, listening intently through the ruckus near him. He stepped onto the first step, and with his legs shaking he slowly descended the stairs.

XXX

There was something happening upstairs, only making her shake harder, the ropes that had snapped and now lay atop of her on the sticky, cold concrete floor, her cheek pressed against something gooey. There was no one around her, only the still stirring woman to her left, but she didn't dare to move, and began to cry again as sounds of footsteps approached her. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. There was an aching in her gut and a stinging in her mind. Mary hurt everywhere, and could feel herself slowly slipping off, "Marshall?!" She screamed until her ears throbbed.

XXX

"Mary!?" He hollered over her cries, holstering his gun and smoothing back her dirty blonde locks, covered in vomit and sweat. "Mary." He whispered, wiping blood from her eyes and removing the blindfold sticking to her face.

"I'm so sorry. Mary, I'm so sorry!" He whimpered, caressing her face. He lifted her from the floor, placing her head in his lap. "Stan and Delia are here." He wiped his face of tears, "I'm so sorry!"

She grabbed his hand, squeezing. "Marshall, I can't feel him moving." Mary sniffed. "At all."

He held back more tears. "He's fine, Mary. Don't worry, he's fine." He reassured.

"Marshall!?" Stan called from the top of the stairs. "The place is clear! Is she down there?"

"Yeah Stan! I have her! But, we need an ambulance!" Marshall hollered, watching as the bald man headed down the stairs.

"Stan, there's another woman. Can you get her down? Can you make sure she's alright?" Mary coughed. "I couldn't quite get to her…" She didn't try to move, all of this seemed so surreal. The pressure in her gut had remained as well as the throbbing headache and pains in her joints. She was afraid to feel what standing on her feet would be like as the rope burn and cuts were painful enough being still.

Marshall's arms could only be described as wonderful. Now they wrapped around her, gripping her tight as if he would never let go. Usually, she couldn't stand it, but today, at this moment, the embrace couldn't be any more wanted. She gulped. "I must smell amazing." Her stomach churned, but she felt anything but hungry.

"That's the last thing you should care about." He smiled.

"How's Norah?" Mary asked shakily.

"Her little, perfect self." He stated. "Curious and sick of Aunt Brandi."

Mary couldn't help but let out a small scoff, but quickly regretted it, for it only felt like stabbing in her sides. She frowned and then she gulped. "I still can't feel him."

Marshall frowned too. "There's help, it's on its way and we're going to take care of you. I'll get Doctor Reese, she'll be waiting when we get there, and I'll make sure of it." He said.

Stan grunted, lowering the other woman to the ground. "Ma'am? Help is on the way, I'm a U.S. Marshal, we're getting you out of here!" The woman continued to stir as she did the entire time, Mary was just relieved she was alive.

"I want to stand." Mary stated adamantly, finally deciding she'd rather feel the damage now, than wait to be in a room full of strange people only looking to pump her full of synthetic hormones and ineffective drugs.

"Mare, I don't think—

"Marshall, I haven't been on my feet in three days…" She choked, suddenly feeling more helpless than she had in a long time. He was obviously a little taken aback by her, about everything- the chunks in her hair, the colorlessness of her face, the worry in her eyes and the roaming, shaking hands pushing around her protruding tummy.

"I don't feel comfortable allowing you to do that just yet. Perhaps you could wait?" He asked softly, squeezing her hand.

"I _have _been waiting. Marshall, let me up. Please?" She half begged, groaning as she attempted to lift herself from the ground without his assistance. But, he held her tightly, gipping her with every ounce of his strength, she could practically feel the fear in his grasp, and the pounding of his heart in his touch.

He lifted her, feeling the wobble in her legs. Marshall held her while she struggled on her own two feet.

"Goddamn it!" She hollered, crumpling to his chest.

Marshall bit his lip. "Come here." He commanded, sinking to the ground and holding her in his arms.

She lay there for a moment, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Marshall?" She whispered.

He smoothed back her hair, feeling the warmth of crimson soaking into his jacket from the wounds caused by what they used to tie her with while he examined the gash on her head. "Yes?" He wondered sadly, wanting her to be home, and wishing she could have been unharmed; he wanted Mary to be lying in his arms on the sofa with Norah, watching her feel the flutter in her tummy and listening to her usual sarcastic or venomous musings.

"I'm sorry." She shuddered, closing her eyes.

"Mary, you have nothing to be sorry about…" He looked down just in time to see her go limp. "Mary?!" He called to the unconscious woman, "Mary?! Please open your eyes! Open your eyes!" Marshall Mann demanded, taking her face into his hands. "Mary?" He whispered helplessly looking her over with his teary eyes.

She was unmoving and was taking slow, shallow breaths, but her heart still beat meekly within the confines of her chest and underneath his fingertips he felt the slightest ripple on the surface of her abdomen. He stared down at her bruised face and disheveled locks of blonde hair, and his stomach did gentle flips from the guilt he felt. There seemed to be new lines etched upon her pretty visage from the events of the past few days. This Mary seemed different now, and it was all of his fault.

**I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**Please check our my new collection of songfics, "To Pull At Your Heartstrings and Appease Your Imaginations" ! **


	5. Start of a Slow Recovery

_**This chapter is quite long. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed it very much!**_

_**Happy reading!**_

Marshall looked her over once, watching more blood dribble through her hair, more wires being hooked to her chest and he observed as the straps were wrapped around her belly. He had his hands on his hips and his lips pursed as every now and then Mary would look to him with a most desperate or pained glance. He was moments away from not being able to take it, but planted his feet firmly to the tile floor where he stood, and now he crossed his arms, instead of shoving them into his pockets in hopes of steadying the way his heart was thumping by changing his stance.

Unfortunately, no matter how he positioned his arms, or stood on his own two feet he couldn't calm himself. Especially, not as he was watching each monitor scream with different sounds and spiking lines, overwhelming his ears and his eyes and making him no less nervous then he already was. He knew it was showing in his face, but he couldn't help it any more. His composure had escaped him the moment they had loaded her into the ambulance. They poked and they prodded at her, sometimes so much so, she cried out in pain, but Marshall wasn't allowed to go near her, they had already hollered at him a few times and he was trying to be on his best behavior although he had very little self-control left.

The fetal heart rate monitor shrieked at a rapid pace, as Mary's did, but the two were not even a beat in sync. He watched it decelerate and cringed as Mary's attention shifted to that same discrepancy, and then he began to pray. Marshall didn't pray often, and although he didn't like to admit it, it was usually only in crisis. And now, felt like his world was falling apart, so his brain was swimming, his thoughts were like fireworks in his exhausted mind, and all he could think to do was shut his eyes, and say a few 'Hail Mary's' and hope that the Lord would pay special attention to his two miracles. He felt his cheeks become warm and the tears begin to well up in the corner of his eyes.

"I told you to keep your hands off of me!" She hollered at a nurse doing too much prodding. Exhaustion had ravaged her face, making her look more pitiful, more horrible than she already had, "Where is Doctor Reese?!" She cried, peeking through the crowd of medical staff surrounding her for Marshall, "You promised me she'd be here!" Mary shrieked, pulling her matted hair from her eyes, "You, you," She exhaled sharply, "Marshall?" She called helplessly rubbing at her sides. "You have to—

"Ms. Shannon please relax—

"Don't tell me to relax!" Mary screamed, "Don't you dare tell me to relax!"

"Mary please…" Marshall tried hopelessly, "Please, do as they say, she will come," he reassured, glancing at his watch to see how long they'd already been waiting.

"Marshall," She pleaded. "Make them go away!"

"They're just attempting to care for you." He responded sadly, his heart aching, convinced that this scene would surely lurk in his worst nightmares. "Perhaps it's best if you just be cooperative for the time being. I promise as soon as Doctor Reese comes through that door I will make them move away. But, I beg of you, let them tend to you right now, just to be cautious." Marshall approached slowly, but was again discouraged by the four nurses of all different specialties, doing so many different things to her.

Her lip quivered and she growled a few more times before giving into a forced rest. Marshall sighed in relief, glancing over at the doorway to see the OBGYN enter, worry screening her usually pleasant smile with a stern expression, "I have been dubbed the first in command during this case, so anyone not having to do with obstetrics or prenatal care is to leave this room until further notice!" she ordered, snapping rubber gloves over her nimble fingers and greeting Marshall with a nod and Mary with a reassuring smirk. "Okay Mary, first thing's first. I don't want you to panic, it seems the baby's heart is holding steady at a fair rate, but I just need to make sure that everything is as it should be in regards to your other reproductive organs, including your mucus plug, your cervix, et cetera. Then I will end the examination with an ultrasound." She paused for a moment to let them both process, and Marshall was finally able to approach as the other personnel cleared the room.

"I was h-hung upside d-down, don't tell me everything's okay when it's not."

"I'm not telling you everything's okay." She answered, knowing how to take Mary with a grain of salt, "Lift your gown."

There was one moment in the examination where the doctor had stopped what she was doing. It was when she had spotted the rope burn around Mary's ankles, bleeding, blistering and riddled with splinters. She had frowned, and taken a brief glance at Marshall who could only match her countenance with a little more chagrin.

It was a long while, full of Mary's least favorite medical instruments, her gasps, and cries of pain as well as her huffs and groans. Her expressions and her noises had Marshall nearly grinding his teeth from torment. When Doctor Reese revealed Mary's stomach, all bruised, black and blue with the abuse she sustained, Marshall's body stiffened, and he felt anger flare up in his face to play along with the sufferance of having watched Mary go through the last few minutes.

She watched, looking up at him solemnly, "Marshall, it's really not that bad." She lied, trying to calm him, making eye contact, revealing more prominently her dark eyes, one blacker than the other, her right eyebrow was cut just next to the bridge of her nose and her lips were red and swollen.

Doctor Reese looked to him somewhat sympathetically and then directed a question at her patient, "Mary, your belly is looking a bit rough. I don't think I'm going to try my luck with the probe today, but go for the transducer, is that alright?" She rested her palms on Mary's knees still set apart.

The blonde only nodded her throbbing head, unable to acquire any energy to speak.

Again, Marshall shifted distressfully, avoiding any more glances at his fiancé for the time being. He gulped, only partially relieved by the doctor's semi-positive findings below Mary's waist region.

Mary gasped, and Marshall was surprised to feel her grip his bicep in response to the tool having been placed into her without any warning. A machine beside them beeped a few times, and then the screen flickered on. It was all a puzzle of static for a while, until the blotches turned into obviously, the image of a being in the making, who was cradled higher into Mary's uterus than he had been in the last sonogram. A 'thudding' filled the air which had been quiet from anticipation to match a second monitor in the room. Displayed upon the screen was not only the somewhat uneven, rhythmic 'thwumpsch' of their son's heartbeat, but miniscule flourishes of his arms and legs. This kind of movement Mary probably wouldn't feel because its effect was only meager to her senses compared to the incredible amount of trauma she had been subjected to.

Doctor Reese's brow furrowed, "As you can see he has moved significantly since your last visit, but he is small so I will add, there is nothing to be worried about regarding that. I would like to keep an eye on you for a while longer. Although the baby looks fairly unaffected by this incident, conditions can change. We're not out of the woods yet, Mary. With babies, things can start to go downhill quickly, unfortunately, this has become a waiting game.." She smiled darkly, and then she clearly forced hope into her face, "Sometimes, lying upside down is used as a means to prevent premature labor. Of course these circumstances were different, and I think further testing should be done on you Mary, he's had multiple d-cells, but at twenty-three weeks I can't diagnose one thing or another for certain."

Mary choked on words in attempt to respond, but she could not form phrases, so she lay back with finality as the transducer was placed back in its spot upon a medical tray.

The woman had shed her gloves and was scribbling a few things on a clipboard as she advanced toward the doorway.

"Doctor Reese," Marshall called quickly. "When it's appropriate, can I bring our daughter in for a brief visit?" He was stern, asking half-heartedly, graveness was already evading his features and he could not control it. The worry had to make way for the new bleakness washing over him.

"Absolutely, Marshall," She responded. "I'll send a nurse in to help Mary get cleaned up, bandaged and hopefully settled." With that, she left leaving a wake of sweet perfume.

He turned on his heel to face her. She was shuddering, and she sobbed, heaving in air as if it was being taken away from her, but no tears fell, "E-everything d-doesn't feel f-fine! I d-don't feel r- right!" Mary cried, "I don't f-feel fine!"

"What can I do, Mary?" He asked seriously, "I'll do anything."

She only shook her head, gulping harder.

He looked around the room in sullen panic as his stomach formed a solemn knot, and he rubbed his sweaty palms against his shirt. In a second, without further prediction of her snarky repercussive come backs he pulled her into his arms, immobilizing her trembling figure in his grasp. She clung back, digging her fingertips into his shoulder blades and pushed her face into his chest to muffle woeful emissions from her throat. "I'm going to do anything and everything that I am able to help you feel right again, Mary." He reassured, keeping her tight in his clutches, "Every last one of those wily bastards will not be cut loose."

"Don't go wasting your time," she demanded. "It's not worth the trouble." Mary pulled away slightly, quivering, and scanning his face with her bloodshot eyes, "You look like hell."

"Never mind how I appear," Marshall responded. "We have to get you cleaned up before Norah's visit." He let her go, for she seemed more stable than before, he was now the one to be worried about. Mary's cheeks were still pink with the exertion of shedding tears and she looked unsurprisingly more alert at the mention of her daughter's name.

"I'll go see what's taking the nurses so long with that sponge bath of yours."

"Sponge bath? Are you serious?," She groaned, resting her arm across her face, shielding it from the light, which had been panging into her pupils and then bouncing around in her already screaming head.

"Yes Mary," he replied. "In addition, I want those cuts cleaned, as well as your wrists and ankles examined. I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

"Whatever you say, Doctor Marshall," She shuddered bitterly, resting her hand upon her unsettled stomach. How could he be moving like a pygmy and at the same time still be in danger? Mary held back tears threatening from the corners of her eyes, and she grimaced at the idea of a nurse rubbing her all over with lukewarm water. When Marshall reappeared she broke out into unintentional sobs, "M-Marshall, I don't want anyone else touching m-me!"

His eyebrows rose, taken aback by all of this, her demeanor so dark and un-Mary like had him uneasy. He made his voice soft, "Mary," Marshall began soothingly, "You have to let them help you. If I could do it, I—

Marshall stopped, his eyes twinkling brilliantly. "Hold on for just one moment." He ordered quietly to his disheveled fiancé. He was gone again; the door swinging shut behind him, Mary was left alone. She felt the fabric of her gown in between her fingertips, and trying to collect herself she began to examine her stomach. She understood that she was older, but the way her body had been filling out this pregnancy was ridiculous. She was wide in her hips, and barely round in the tummy. It had been different with Norah, although she had been chubby, she had been obviously pregnant. Not this time, she just looked grotesquely overweight and sweaty.

"_You're glowing._"

"_Screw off, Marshall._"

Mary felt her chest tighten, and she frowned trying to take deeper breaths in, only to find she was getting less and less satisfaction from each inhale. She gnawed feverishly on her lip, her body feeling warm and gooey. She tried to gulp, but even her saliva wouldn't slide down her dry throat, "Marshall?" She heaved, "M-Marshall?" Her shouts were inaudible, and she grabbed for her blankets, clawing at them for a few moments.

Her eyes were wide, looking from machine to machine, trying to figure out what was wrong by herself, but it only made her heart throb and her head ache more violently. She called for Marshall again, over and over, but still, her voice would not rise loud enough for anyone to notice her calls, so Mary groped for the Nurse's buzzer. It was seconds, Marshall was there again, nurses were swarming by her side, and a Doctor whom Mary had never seen the likes of, was bombarding her with questions. Of course she couldn't answer, they were tapping on wires, looking at screens, and pushing on her throat. The struggle to breathe had become so intense, the room was blurring by the moment, Marshall was quiet, and doing a lot of nodding. Mary watched a nurse pushing a syringe of something into her I.V. and then it was all dark. She could hear little bits of what they were saying at first, but eventually even her hearing failed, and she was forced to surrender to the blackness. When she awoke, her lungs no longer burned for air, the deprivation was resolved, but a new sensation filled her throat. As she tried to speak, she noticed discomfort in her throat, although still groggy, the feeling of the tubing obstructing her means of communication made her panic.

She felt a cloth run across her forehead and a firm, reassuring grip on her shoulder, "Everything is fine, Mary." He choked on his words, but Mary knew he wasn't lying. "Because you were having trouble breathing and that caused you to pass out, they had to place the breathing apparatus to ensure you were receiving sufficient oxygen."

Her eyes followed his subtle movements, as he wet the cloth again and wrung out the excess sudsy water. Then, he reached up, running the cloth through her grimy strands of hair. "They believe you were beginning to hyperventilate, which causes substantial strain to the baby, so it was necessary to sedate you." Marshall said this calmly, still occupying his hand by cleaning her blonde locks. She felt bandages on her wrist, and ankles, covering her scratches and rope burn.

Marshall continued talking soothingly, and explained a few functions of the monitors. He didn't stop until she was cleaned from head to toe, and slowly, while he yammered on, Mary dozed off.

_**I hope you like it!**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think! **_


End file.
